Fourth of July
by AkuRoku18
Summary: Alfred wants to throw a Fourth of July party at his house, but nobody wants to come! Left to watch fireworks by himself, an unexpected British visitor suddenly wants to watch them with him. After a few drinks, they enjoy more than just the fireworks. Suckish summary is suckish. UsXUk, implied FrUk, implied Rochu, implied GermanyXItaly. Yaoi fluff. Oneshot. Yeah. Enjoy. :D


**Me: Sup, dudes? :D  
**

**Arthur: Oh god, not this crap again... -_-  
**

**Alfred: Come on, Arthur! I like these oneshots! :D  
**

**Arthur: Well, of course you would... -_-  
**

**Me: Anyway, yeah! It's around the Fourth of July time and I decided to write a little UsUk oneshot~! :)  
**

**Arthur: You know, today isn't actually the Fourth of July. It's the third. :I  
**

**Me and Alfred: ... O_O  
**

**Arthur: What? :/  
**

**Alfred: ... it's not? *cries* TT^TT  
**

**Me: ... in Europe it is. :I  
**

**Arthur: God dammit... if it'll get you to shut up I'll do the bloody disclaimer. AkuRoku18 does not own Hetalia, or the characters, and she is not making a profit. Now go read some fanfiction. :/  
**

**Alfred: *crying into Arthur's shoulder* I can't believe it's not the Fourth today... ;A;  
**

**Arthur: Ugh... there, there. *pats Alfred's head* -_-  
**

**_Next day..._  
**

* * *

**Fourth of July**

"Duuuudes! It's, like, the Fourth of July today! We should totally have a party, guys!" exclaimed an excited blonde. The ahoge perched on his head bounced when he talked. His glasses almost fell off of his nose.

"Settle down, you git," the blonde to his left said agitatedly. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance. His expression turned from angry to surprised when a scruffy Frenchman grabbed him in a full nelson. "OI! What the hell, Francis?"

"Oh hon hon hon~ Artzur, 'ou should come to my 'ouse for zis stupid 'oliday of Alfred's, oui?" Francis chuckled and started to drag him away.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hands and said, "Nrrruuuu! Don't steal my Arthur away, you creepy old man!"

"Your Arthur? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Que? Me? An old man? Non~ I am ze most beautiful man 'ere~!"

"Shut up! No one asked you! And let go of me, you blooming wanker!"

A tall, platinum blonde haired male, surrounded by a malicious aura, said threateningly, "All of you, be quiet, da?" He slammed his hand into the wall, broke through the drywall and wood, and pulled out a pipe.

"Aiyaaah… Ivan, put the pipe down, aru," his companion, Yao, said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He tossed his ponytail behind him. "Anyway, I'm sorry, Alfred, but I don't think Ivan and I can come to your party, aru. We're busy."

"Da. Very busy," Ivan sighed, dropping the pipe. The two turned and exited the room, heading for the door.

"Aaaaww, man! Damn! That's two people that aren't gonna be there!" Alfred whined. He swung Arthur's hands back and forth and he asked, "Will you and Francy-Pants come at least?"

Francis released the Brit (and in turn was elbowed in the gut) and said, "Non. I do not wish to be a part of 'our silly little party. I 'ave a much better party to be going to~ And I'm taking Artzur with me, oui?"

"WHAT? Hell no! I'm not going with you, you scruffy git! And I'm not going to your party, either, you bloody, hamburger-eating, fat arse!" Arthur shouted, storming out of the room. This left Francis and Alfred speechless, standing and looking blank.

"Ahh! 'ou see? Zis is all 'our fault, Alfred!" the Frenchman said angrily.

"Dude! That wasn't me trying violate Arthur from behind, old man!"

"Ehh? Violate! Pah! What an ugly word. I like to say 'give love from ze behind~'"

Alfred snorted, "Whatever. I'm gonna go see if Feliciano or Luddy wants to come to my party."

* * *

There was a knock on the door to Feliciano's house. "Veh~ Ludwig, who d'you think that is?"

"I don't know. Somevone zat shouldn't be here," came the reply of a tired German.

Feliciano shrugged and said happily, "Oh, well~ I'll go see who it is!" The happy Italian's curl that stood defiantly upright bounced up and down as he practically skipped to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see an excited, blonde haired American at the door.

"Yo! Feliciano! Dude, bro, how's it hangin'?" Alfred exclaimed, throwing an arm around Feliciano's shoulders.

"Ah, ciao, mio amico Alfred! How are you?"

"Dude, I'm totally awesome! It's the Fourth of July today and I'm gonna throw a party!"

"Veehh~? Un partito? That sounds fun!"

Alfred nodded enthusiastically and said, "Definitely! It's gonna be so freakin' cool!"

"Was? Vhat sounds cool?" an annoyed voice asked. A tall blonde German appeared behind Feliciano. His blue eyes stared at Alfred in annoyance.

"Oh, hey, Luddy! We were just talking about this super amazing party that I'm gonna throw today! I was asking Feli here if he wants to come! Do you wanna come, too, Luddy?" Alfred asked quickly.

"Ach… don't call me 'Luddy,' Herr Jones. And zis party you ramble on about, I don't zink ve're coming; I had a very late vork night und I don't vant to party."

"B-b-but! There'll be fireworks and beer and hambugers!"

"Nein. Go ask somevone else because ve're not interested," Ludwig said firmly and started to shut the door.

Alfred whined, "But, you like beer, right? I promise it won't be Coors Light again like at the New Year's party! I swear!"

"Nein," the German repeated.

"Bye, Alfred!" Feliciano called as the door shut. Alfred sighed, his gravity defying ahoge drooping.

"Dammit. I'll just have to ask some other people!"

* * *

"Óchi. I can't come," Heracles sighed. One of his cats mewed.

"MAN! Can no-one come? It's gonna be soooo freaking awesome!" Alfred complained.

* * *

Basch glared at the intrusive American and said, "No. I'm not coming to your ridiculous party. Now, get out of my house before I shoot you in the head." He cocked his rifle.

"But, Basch, it'll be real—"

"GET OUT!" the Swiss shouted, aiming the gun at Alfred. The blonde American ducked and ran before Basch shot him.

* * *

"Nein. I have better zings to do zan go to some party."

Alfred hung his head and said, "Roderich, pleaaaaaase? No-one's coming! I need someone!"

"Ugh. Aussteigen."

* * *

_Dude, why doesn't anyone want to come to my party? It's the Fourth of freakin' July! Everyone should be excited about it… _Alfred thought in dismay. He'd just come back home after asking Kiku, Antonio, Lovino, Berwald (that earned a scary "Nej" from the Swede), Tino, and Toris. _I guess I just have to celebrate by myself. Watch the awesome fireworks by myself. Eat my burgers by myself. Drink beer by myself… _He sighed. _Everything is so boring by myself. _Alfred grabbed himself a beer and flopped down onto the couch. He turned the T.V on and flipped through the channels.

He eventually stopped on the news channel where the commercials were still on. _Some Old Spice commercial. Look at your husband; now back at me. But, he's not me. _Alfred snickered. The news finally came back on. Some guy with a sharp haircut and a nice suit was talking. "And if you're just joining us, today marks 236 years of American freedom. That's right, the Fourth of July." _Yeah, but I already know that._ "Fireworks are set to go off tonight all across the country, unless, of course, you live in Colorado. Us folks at the news station would like to recognize those poor, fireworks-less bastards in Colorado because they have a fire ban." _A Fourth of July without fireworks? Man, that's gotta suck. _The blonde sighed and changed the channel.

* * *

Eventually, it was about time for the fireworks around Alfred's house to start. He cracked open another beer. "Here's to 236 years of boring freedom," he droned, taking a large drink out of the can. "I was gonna have the greatest party ever, and no-one wanted to come." He sniffled. "Oh well. Better luck next year." The doorbell rang, so Alfred stood from his favorite lawn chair to get the door. Alfred swung the door opened and stood shocked at who was there.

"Uh… hullo, Alfred," Arthur said, with the slightest smile.

Alfred stood like a deer in the headlights, and then threw his arms around the Brit. "ARTHUR!" he cried happily.

"Augh! Alfred, stop it, you git!" grumbled Arthur, trying to shove the American off of him. But, the two of them tumbled inside the house onto the ground. "Gah! Let go!"

"No, I don't want you to run off again," Alfred mumbled into Arthur's shirt. The blonde Brit pushed himself up off the ground and pulled the other blonde up. "What made you change your mind, Arthur? You seemed so intent on not coming," asked Alfred.

"Well, I was just being an old sod because Francis was annoying me… I didn't mean to shout at you and call you a fat-arse," Arthur replied, staring at the ground. "And… truthfully, I did want to come to your party. I wanted to see the fireworks."

Alfred grinned and said, "Well, you're not too late! Grab a beer and let's go watch some fireworks!"

* * *

_**BANG! **_

"Oh, look! A golden fountain!"

_**BOOM! **_

"That one's in the shape of an American flag!"

_**BAM!**_

"That one's pretty…" Alfred and Arthur were sitting side by side, watching the rockets burst into amazing showers of color.

Arthur turned to the blonde American and said, "I'm really happy I decided to come watch the fireworks with you, Alfred." Alfred examined the Brits face. His cheeks were completely flushed.

"Dude… are you drunk?"

"Who me?" Arthur giggled.

"You've only had, like, one beer! You lightweight," Alfred chuckled. He turned back to look at the colors. "You don't know what you're saying."

"Oh, I don't, huh?"

"Yeah. You probably don't know what you're doing, either. That's what happens when you get drunk."

Arthur grabbed Alfred's shirt and made him look into his eyes. Green met blue instantly. "If I don't know what I'm doing, then explain this." The Brit pulled Alfred's shirt towards him and crushed his lips against the others. They stayed that way for a couple minutes.

When they parted, Alfred's face was completely red. He spluttered, "Buh… uh… Arthur… er… what…?"

"Haven't I made it obvious yet, you git?" Arthur sighed. "I… really, really like you, Alfred. Even though you can be annoying at times… plus your beer is awful."

Alfred laughed. And soon Arthur joined in. Eventually, Alfred asked, "But, what about Francis? He's not gonna like that…"

"Oh, let that old scruffy sod think what he wants. I don't give a damn."

"Well… okay… if you say so," the American said. Arthur's hand found Alfred's and their fingers interlocked. They glanced at each other and ended up kissing again, their faces lit up by the glow of the exploding rockets' color.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Another little quicky oneshot. :D One little thing: that thing with Colorado being poor, fireworks-less bastards, I'm from Colorado and I'm pretty much bummed out that we won't have fireworks this year. :( And, anyone who is also from Colorado, don't be offended. This is purely satire. :) Thank you.  
**

**BTW, I typed this whole thing on the third, and I didn't wanna change Arthur and Alfred's dialogue up there since today's the Fourth... so yeah. ^J^  
**

* * *

**Canada: ... no-one asked me what I wanted to do for the Fourth, eh? ;w;  
**

**Kumajirou: Who are you? :/  
**

**Canada: ... I-I'm Canadia... TT_TT  
**


End file.
